Foreshadow
by Yours Falsely
Summary: December, 1926. A young flapper visits the Hollywood Tower Hotel in its glory days... what will she discover?
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I wrote about a flapper who visits the Tower during its glory days.. Enjoy.

Chapter One- Arrival

The Hollywood Tower Hotel rose above the tree line into the night sky. Faint music could be heard from within the large terracotta-colored resort, making the cool December night feel just a little warmer.

Marie Fleming gasped in awe of the giant. This was definitely the place- garish green letters boasted,

"THE HOLLYWOOD TOWER HOTEL"

on the front of the building. Grabbing her suitcases and tipping the taxi driver, she broke into a run towards the front door.

A doorman smiled warmly and greeted, "Welcome to the Hollywood Tower Hotel, madam." The girl returned the smile and entered the great lobby.

Marie was a lanky girl of eighteen. Her hauntingly pale heart-shaped face displayed blood-red Cupid's bow lips, a dainty nose, and mahogany eyes. Coal-black, page-cut hair framed it all. She wore a black flapper dress with layers of fringes, which swung gracefully when she turned.

The lobby glittered with grinning faces. In the center of the lobby stood a brass statue of an eagle, which was surrounded by flowers; tulips and roses. A chandelier hung over this arrangement, which gave off a golden light that seemed to embrace the room like a mother holding her child. Couples danced merrily as if there was not a care in the world. Everything seemed too perfect…

A small bellhop with circular spectacles and mouse-brown hair asked, "Need some help with your bags, ma'am?"

"Oh yes." Marie's mind snapped back to reality. "Thank you."

"What is your room number?" he inquired. "Oh—um…" she looked at the key the front desk had given her. "Five fourteen."

"Right this way."

He led her to an elevator with cage-like doors and an intricate design around the semi-circle chart of floor numbers. Marie blinked.  
"There are thirteen floors in this hotel?"

"Yessirree."

"Isn't that unlucky?"

The slight man shrugged. "Well, we haven't any problems so far. That's just an old wives' tale anyway."

The doors opened with a jolly little "Ding!" The bellhop lumbered onto the elevator. Marie smirked inwardly and wondered how a man so small could be towing two full suitcases.

"Wait—what is on the thirteenth floor anyhow?"

"Wanna see for yourself?" It sounded like a dare.

"Uh… I suppose so…"

"Next stop, Tip Top!" he chimed in a singsong voice.

The music faded as the elevator progressed upwards. The little bellhop hummed a cheery song. Marie looked around the cramped elevator. The hotel was pretty nice. It even had a working elevator, so you wouldn't have to lug your bags up ten flights of stairs. The lobby was gorgeous too. The thought that things were too perfect crossed her mind again. Everything looked like it could shatter in an instant, like a china plate. She knew it would be implausible to mend the fragments of the most prestigious hotel in Hollywood.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ding!_

The elevator doors opened to reveal a cabaret-style room. Tables draped in white dotted the space. A stage stood at the right, along with some bleachers for a band.

"You can get out and look around a little," the bellhop suggested. 

Marie whipped around, eyes narrowed. "Then you'll leave me here." 

"No I won't," he stated plainly.

"How do I know?" Marie countered.

"I'll get the boot. My pop owns the place, you know."

Marie's eyes widened. "Are you serious? Why is he making you be a bellhop? 

The man shrugged.

"I guess he doesn't have trust in my ability."

Quickly changing the subject, he said, "Do you want to go to your room now?"

Marie nodded.

The elevator began its descent down.

"What is that room for?"

"Oh, right. That's the Tip Top Club. Celebrities and well-off folks can have parties there. We also have an annual Halloween party." 

"It's appropriately named," Marie remarked dryly.

He smiled. "We aim to please."

_Ding!_

The doors slowly opened to a long hallway. The little bellhop lumbered out of the elevator with the girl's bags, and Marie followed. He began to hum to himself that growingly obnoxious tune, and when Marie was going to politely ask him to stop, he interrupted himself by his own mumbling.

"510… 512…"

With a triumphant look in his eyes, he spoke, "514!"

Marie stuck the key in the door, and it creaked open. A comfortable looking Tuscan-style bed sat with a little table on the right. Placed on the table was the Bible and a ceramic lamp. A chestnut wardrobe stood across from the bed.

Marie parted the curtains and gasped. The entire city of Hollywood lay before her. In the distance, the mountains possessing the lit-up letters forming "HOLLYWOODLAND" were visible.

"This view is beautiful! Hollywoodland is stunning at night! I love this room already."

She turned to look at the bellhop.

"Thanks for all your help, er—"

She tried to make out the tiny letters inscripted on the little brassy nametag.

"Dewey." He informed her.

"Uh-yes- thank you Dewey."

"My pleasure."

He tipped his hat, swiveled around, and started walking out the door. 

"Um, wait."

He looked over his shoulder at the flapper.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Tell your father that I think you would make an excellent assistant manager of the hotel."

He smiled embarrassedly.

"Gee, thanks, no one has told me that before… Wait, you've never told me your name."

"Oh—Marie. Marie Fleming."

"Nice to meetcha. Well, duty calls, so goodnight."

"Goodnight, Dewey.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquarian Wolf: I'm glad you like it. I'm going to try to update everyday, because I wrote this already.

Disclaimer: Disney, not I, owns the Tower of Terror, Hollywood Tower Hotel, etc. I own Marie. Yeah that's about it.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Marie plopped down on the bed. She tilted her head so that she could enjoy the magnificent view that the window provided. Though she was only in a hotel room, the lights of the city suggested that she had been swept away to the cosmos. This was a hotel like no other; she could sense it.

The lights twinkled like stars, beckoning her to come out and enjoy the nightlife.

Marie winced, groaned and turned away, declining the invitation.

She glanced up at the clock on the wall.

'Ten thirty-three," She thought. 'That's not too late. I suppose I could take a walk around.'

She propped herself up with her arms, then collapsed on her bed, knowing that it was a hopeless attempt.

'Maybe in the morning. I'm too tired tonight.'

Without even bothering to change into a nightgown, Marie drifted off to sleep.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

A/N: Yes, that was obscenely short. But the next chapter, which will be uploaded today, should fill in what you wanted in this one.

Review, my lovely readers!


	4. Chapter 4

i_What seemed to be an older version of Dewey carried many suitcases and pushed through a great multitude of reporters, unnoticed by them all. ___

_"Miss Shine, are you excited about the party tonight?' a mustached reporter asked in a nasal accent. ___

_The little girl wore a Little Miss Muffett-style dress with vertical pink stripes. She had curly blonde hair adorned with pink ribbons. She appeared seven or eight. ___

_She giggled. "Oh yes. It is going to be great! My sister Abby and I have been looking forward to this, right Abby?" ___

_A girl in brunette braids who did not even resemble her sister nodded sullenly. No trace of emotion crossed her face. ___

_"Sally, who or what is the party for?" the reporter inquired again. ___

_Sally grinned. "It's a secret. I can't tell you!" She pressed a finger to her lips as a sign of secrecy. ___

_The man smiled. "Isn't she a darling." __  
__A fairly unattractive brunette woman moved Sally along gently. ___

_"Come on, we mustn't be late." ___

_She looked like a she-bear pushing her cub along. ___

_Shortly afterward, a young couple walked in. The woman wore a beautiful gauzy white dress. ___

_Cameras flashed like lightning and clicked like gunfire. ___

_"Claire Poulet!" the reporter exclaimed. "You're a guest at the party?" ___

_"Well, no, I'm um, uh, singing my first solo." ___

_"Best of luck! I'm sure you'll be great." ___

_A man in a tuxedo trailed behind the woman, clutching a tiny black box in his right hand. ___

_All five of these people crowded into the hotel's main elevator, and the door closed. ___

_"Next stop, Tip Top!" ___

_The elevator started upwards. ___

_Sally bounced excitedly. "Ms. Partridge, this is gonna be so great! I can't wait to see Mommy and--" ___

_The old woman glared down at her. Sally fell silent. ___

_With a great moan, the elevator lurched to a stop. The lights flickered. ___

_Dewey toggled the stubborn lever anxiously.. ___

_Sally tugged at Ms. Partridge's coat. ___

_"Ms. Partridge…? What's going on?" ___

_The old woman looked about worriedly. "I-I'm not quite sure, dear." ___

_A blinding light filled the elevator. Screams pierced the tension, and all went black./i_


	5. Chapter 5

Marie sat bolt upright. Her already fair skin had turned deathly pale and she was in a cold sweat.

'What on earth?'

She winced and rubbed her head. It felt like it would burst.

'That was the strangest dream I've ever had…'

As she slowly got up, she realized that her head wasn't the only thing hurting. It was as if she had been run over a train.

She limped over to the mirror. Looking back at her was a sickly Marie Fleming. Dark circles had made themselves quite comfortable under her eyes, and she felt very ill.

She ran a washcloth with "HTH" embroidered on it with dragons on each side under the sink and wrung it out.

Marie gently cleansed her face, mainly focusing on her eyes, which resembled road maps. Her ink-colored hair was dull and limp.

'What was that dream? The result of no dinner?'

It was almost as if meeting Dewey had somehow contributed to it.

She drew the blinds that had sealed any light out.

Like the slash of a sword, a shaft of sunlight entered the little room, driving into Marie's eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut. This was not going to be a pleasant day, she knew.

She gingerly picked up the phone and dialed the front desk.

"Hollywood Tower Hotel, Front Desk, how may I help you?" a drawn out voice answered.

"Hello this is Marie Fleming. I would like room service to room 514." 

"What would you please?" he replied in a monotone voice.

"Uh, I suppose a boiled egg."

"One of our kind and caring bellhops will be right up with it."

Marie muffled a giggle, he sounded so morose.

"Thank you, sir."

"It's our pleasure to make our guests happy," he responded in that grim tone again.

Marie heard a click, and that was that.

Although the man at the front desk had amused her, she still felt ailing, so she laid down and curled up.

A loud knock kicked Marie out of her half-wakeful state. She stumbled to the door and opened. There stood Dewey.

"Good Afternoon Marie."

"Afternoon?" 

"Marie, it's 2:34 pm."

Sure enough, it was.

"Eugh… You don't look so swell."

"My, aren't you the observant one."

Marie glared evilly.

Dewey gulped.

"Heh, sorry, I was just commenting, er, here--"

He hastefully grabbed the egg in its little cup.

"Thanks." 

Marie weakly took the egg.

"Dewey?" 

"Hm?" 

"There haven't, perchance, been any lightning strikes here, have there?" 

He shook his head.

"None. Good thing, too. Pop says he'll close the place permanently if there is any accident, regardless of if it's minor or not." 

"That's taking it pretty far."

He smiled sadly.

"I know… it would be a shame to see the Tower come crashing down like that."

An awkward silence settled between the two.

"Uh, well, I must be off. Enjoy your breakfast."

He stood and promptly left.

"Well," she whispered to herself half-heartedly, "Chow time."

Marie took the fork and pulled a chunk of the egg off. She placed it in her mouth and chewed slowly.

'What is it with Dewey's father?'

When the egg had been chewed sufficiently, with great pain, she swallowed. 

'It's as if the only thing that matters is the Tower.'

Marie stared angrily at the egg as if it had offended her. She wasn't sure if she was ready for the rest of it.

She raised an eyebrow annoyedly.

'He really needs to straighten his priorities. I mean, Dewey is his son!' 

The thought gave Marie an angry boost that made her forget her immense sore throat.

She shoved the egg in her mouth and chewed irritably.

Marie gulped it down, and her throat felt like it had been jabbed by a dagger.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, then pushed herself off and up.

She greatly resented Dewey's father's selfishness.

A look of determination and irk appeared in her eyes.

'That's the final straw.'


	6. Chapter 6

Marie marched down the hallway to the elevator, almost pushing an elderly woman out of her way. She was walking with one purpose: to meet Dewey's "pop".

The young woman's strength was low, but she strode on and kept her head high.

There was the main elevator.

Marie's pace quickened. Her weak breath started to come in short, wheezing, gasps and her vision clouded up.

She collapsed on the floor, only about five yards from the elevator. 

'I'm not too bright, am I?'

The bewildered bystanders faded along with the rest of Marie's surroundings.

Muffled voices danced around Marie's ears.

"Will she be alright?"

"What happened?"

"Is she dead?"

Slowly her eyes opened. She was no longer on the ground in the corridor. 

The room she was now in looked sterile and white rather than comfortable. 

She blinked.

"Wh- What happened?" She croaked.

A serious-looking doctor clad in white sauntered over to Marie.

"You passed out. You're very ill, you know."

Marie's eyes widened in bafflement.

"What--?" 

"We'll be having to get a hold of your parents, young lady."

"I'm nineteen years old, thank you."

"Oh. You appear much younger. Anyway, you have a 105 fever."

"I do!"

"Yes. You will need to stay in here in the hotel's sickbay for quite a few days, or at least until you are well."

Marie groaned and fell back on her cot.

The elderly lady who she had nearly shoved out of the way earlier came over to Marie."

"Dearie, here's some mints. Perhaps something sweet will cease your ailing." 

The woman held out a wrinkled, calloused hand with three mints.

"Thank you, ma'am."

She feebly took the mints, ate one, and put the other two on her bedside table.

Marie suddenly remembered the reason for leaving the confinements of her room.

"Um, may I speak to the manager?"

The doctor stared blankly at her.

"…Please?" 

"Mr. Todd? Are you joking? He never lets anyone but someone looking for work here speak to him."

Marie perked up.

"… and they can't be current hotel guests."

She slumped back down.

A small man with light grey hair appeared in the doorway.

"I heard a young woman passed out on the fourth floor. I came to visit her."

All the staff in the room looked at the man in awe.

"Mr. Todd!"


	7. Chapter 7

gerryroxmysox: Hehe, glad you like it so far.

montaph: Thanks. Yeah, I added more"bling-bling", if you will. I don't think you can add pictures IN the story, but I can put pictures on my profile.

On with the chapter! WOO!

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Todd...?"

The man smiled warmly abd walked over to Marie's cot.

"Hello, Ms. Fleming. If you couldn't tell by my gaudily announced entrance--" He shot an accusing eye at the sick bay's staff "--I am Henry Todd. It's a pleasure, Marie."

Marie stared in blank amazment. She was talking to the owner of the most swank hotel in Hollywood, the man who had caused her to storm down the hall in her sickness.

"No sir, the pleasure is mine," she half-whispered.

He sat down on the edge of herbed, trying his best not to disturb her.

"Now, I heard you passed out earlier near the main elevator. Is this true?" Hisvoicewas seriousbut warm.

Marie nodded guiltily. She felt like a child, admitting a wrongdoing to her mother. She was beginning to feel ashamed of herself for wanting to yell at the man.

"I see, well,what were you in such a rush for that it caused you to faint?"

"Well..." She inhaled as she began her story.

"I had a dreadful nightmare last night. I don't know if the dream triggered me being sick, or vice versa, but when I woke up, I felt very ill. I..."  
She stumbled, trying to come up with a believable lie, fast. "I left the room to get a book to read from the library. Once I started walking, I felt light-headed but paid no mind and continued. I guess that's when I fainted."

That was a horrible lie, Marie thought miserably.

Mr. Todd nodded understandingly.

"I don't blame you. I love books, they always make me feel a little better when I'm under the weather."

She widened her eyes slightly in surprise. Did he actually believe that, or did he just accept that shehad "personal" reasons for not sharing the truth.

There was a brief moment of silence between the two.

Marie had trashed the idea of venting to him. He seemed like a pretty decent man, it was probably just a misunderstanding.

"By the way, when is your departure?"

"December 16th."

"Are you enjoying your stay so far?"

"Besides being sick? Yes. It's very nice here."

He smiled and patted her knee.

"Well, I must go now. Enjoy your day and I do hope you feel better soon."

He turned and nodded to Marie as he closed the door.

------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it?

Did you hate it?

Did you not really care?

If you answered yes to any of these things, then that means that you shall review. Thank you, my children!

-YOURS FALSELY


	8. Chapter 8

Aquarian Wolf: I like him too. :)

Okay, readers, keep on loving and reading Foreshadow!

--------------------------------------------------------------

_"M-miss Partridge? What's happening?"_

_"I'm not sure, dear." The woman said in a stressed tone._

_Lightning, darkness._

Marie's eyes burst open.

She panted feverishly, and looked around the room. Nothing but a few other sleeping patients and some nurses. At least she felt better.

_'Again?'_Marie thought, worried. She gulped the lump of fear in her throat.

A timid-looking nurse noticed Marie's labored breathing and moved to her.

"All you alright, Miss Fleming? You look ghastly." Her eyebrows furrowed with sincere concern.

Marie's pace slowed down to its normal rate. She offered a comforting smile.

"Yes, I'll be fine, thank you."

"Do you need anything at all?"

Marie thought for a brief moment. "I guess I could eat some breakfast, something light like toast?"

The nurse smiled. "Coming right up."

Once the nurse had left, Marie dropped her fake smile. The dream had occurred again.What was the meaning of the young couple, the bubbly little girl, the frumpy older woman, and _Dewey_? And then, of course, the bright light and the group's screams. Lightning, perhaps?She was sure it took place at the Hollywood Tower Hotel, she could tell by the uniforms and the decor. Something at the hotel might have set off her mind to create vivid dreams, that was the only sensical answer.

She sighed sadly. '_I probably need to check out early and go back to Los Angeles.' _So much for her glamorous Hollywood vacation.

The nurse returned withtoast, orange juice, and a daisy in a vase on top of a lapboard.

"Your breakfast, ma'am."

"Thank you, miss."

Marie brought herself to eat most of the toast, and finish the orange juice. She knew that food would be good for her.

Mariegently picked up the daisy and twirled it between her index finger and thumb.

"Hello Marie. Feeling any better?"

She looked up and it was Dewey. She smiled genuinely at her friend.

"Hello Dewey. Yes, I'm feeling alot better this morning actually."

He chuckled slightly. "You still look like you've seen a ghost."

Marie's expression darkened.

"What's wrong, Marie?"

"Oh-um- my stomach just lurched a little. That's all."

It was true, the thought of those dream people caused her stomach to tumble. It probably was the best time, if ever, to tell Dewey her dream.

"Dewey... I think I need to tell you something..."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Just wait and see...

Okay, I really don't want to start sounding desperate, but PLEASEEEE review! I love feedback!

Everybody neat and pretty? Then on with the show!

----------------------------------------------------------------

"What is it, Marie?" Dewey asked curiously.

Marie sighed and looked down. "Do you remember when I asked you if there had been any accidents here?"

He chuckled, "Why, yes, Marie. I think I have the brainpower to recall yesterday morning."

Marie groaned exasperatedly. "Dewey, be serious. This is important."

How was she going to explain this to him if he was going to take it as a joke?

"I'm sorry, Marie. Continue on," he apologized.

"Alright. Well, you see I've had this dream for the past two nights that there is some kind of event going on at the Hotel. There's a small group of people who are getting on the mainelevator; a young couple, a little girl, her nanny, and strangely, you."

Dewey's eyebrows furrowed.

"You're carrying their luggage and don't seem to happy about it. The elevator ascends and everything's hunky dory.But then,itgrinds to a stop, a bright light flashes, and everyone screams. That's where I wake up."

Mariewas silent a moment, awaiting the bellhop's reply.

"Well, Marie, I would tell you that it is just a dream and that you should not pay any attention to it."

Marie felt the hot anger rising in her gut, until he cut it off.

"--but I won't, for I've heard something similar."

He fumbled around his pocket and pulled out a black and white picture of a young woman standing by the seashore wearing a flowing sundress and smiling broadly.

"This is Janet Markley. Janet and I were sweethearts."

"Well, that's just darling, Dewey. But what does this have to do with anything?" Marie asked impatiently.

"I'm getting to that, Marie. I decided to invite her to the Hollywood Tower Hotel for her birthday, so she could stay free of charge. Janet gladly accepted and enjoyed her day of arrival immensely, taking in all the glamor and glitz of Hollywood. But when she woke up, she became ill and told me of a dream that she had that soundedamazingly _identical_ to yours. I brushed it off assomething not to worry about and she had a tantrum, packed her bags, dumped me, and left the Hotel. I haven't seen or heard fromher since. All I know is that she's married to some man named Evan Shine."

Marie didn't know what to say. "Wow, I'm sorry Dewey. That is really strange."

"Yes, that's why I didn't tell you it was nothing. Janet was a woman of a hot temper. Now I know not to make a woman mad."

Marie and him laughed despite the disquieting information that had just been shared.

Marie stood up from her bed.

"I'm feeling better, Dewey. I think it's time for me to go home."

Dewey's eyes saddened, but he regained composure.

"Alright, Marie. Call down to the front desk when you have everything packed up, and I'll come and help you take your bags down."

"Thank you, Dewey."

Marie walked through the heavy doors of the sickbay and went to the elevator.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N:Heeheehee, didn't see THAT one coming, did you? Didn't think ole Mrs. Shine would get involved?

REVIEW, MY DARLINGS!

-Yours Falsely


End file.
